


An awesome idea

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, First Kiss, Fluff, Loki is adorable, Loki is thirteen, M/M, Sibling Incest, Thor is Sixteen, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Loki thinks that giving a Valentine's Day card to his brother is a great idea! Until he doesn't, but it's already too late by then.





	An awesome idea

Loki glances at the card in his hand for what feels like the hundredth time in the last half hour, still not able to decide what he should do with it. Well, he knows what he _wants_ to do, but should he? When he made the card he thought it's a great idea but right now he's having his doubts. And he doesn't even have much time left to think about it, Thor will be home any time now. He takes a deep breath and hastily makes his way to his brother's room before he changes his mind again. 

He places it on Thor's desk at first, right on top of the mess of scattered books and notes there, then he tries putting it on his nightstand before deciding to just leave it on Thor's pillow. He chews on his bottom lip nervously as he looks at it one last time and nods to himself satisfied before leaving. The moment he reaches his room he hears the front door open and then the distinctive sound of Thor's heavy steps as he heads upstairs. 

He feels his heart pounding in his chest, almost like it's about to explode, and braces himself for whatever it is to come. He's sure that everything will be fine. Probably. Hopefully. 

He hears Thor drop his backpack on the floor of his room and he holds his breath; Thor will most likely see the card now. What if he doesn't like it? Now that he thinks about it _why_ would Thor even like it? It's nothing special. Thor will probably think that it's childish and ridiculous, he won't care about a stupid card. This was definitely a mistake. 

He jolts up when he hears the bathroom door open and then close; this is his chance! He'll quickly sneak in Thor's room, grab the stupid card and then return to his own room. He can still fix this, Thor doesn't have to know. 

He slips out of his room and quietly heads to Thor's, right across the hall. He's halfway there when he hears the click of the bathroom door as it opens and he runs back to his room as fast as he can, immediately shutting the door. 

There's nothing he can do now, he's doomed. Thor will find the card and mock him or in the best-case scenario he'll ignore it completely. Loki supposes he could deal with that. He'll just have to pretend that nothing's happened.

For now, he decides to slip in his bed and just hide under the covers, hoping that Thor will think that he's sleeping if he comes looking for him. Maybe he can avoid his brother long enough until Thor forgets everything about the card. This sounds like a great plan, actually. 

He gets under his blanket and worries his already abused lip with his teeth as he hears steps approach his room. 

"Loki?" Thor's voice sounds close and Loki stays completely still to look more convincing. This has to work. "I know you're not actually sleeping, Lo."

Loki pouts; how does he know? Still, he doesn't move, his heartbeat going faster and faster as he feels the mattress dip beside him as Thor sits on the bed. 

"Lo," Thor repeats a bit impatiently but his voice is soft; at least be didn't get mad at the card, that's something! "Come on, little one," he says and gently pokes at Loki's side through the blanket, eliciting a startled squeak from Loki. Loki glares at his brother - even though he can't see him -, Thor knows how ticklish Loki is, it's not fair! 

"Don't make me do this, Lo," Thor warns and Loki can feel his brother's hands hovering right over his body, ready to attack him. He sighs and slowly peeks out of the blanket, still glaring- even more so when he sees the triumphant grin on Thor's face. 

"What is it?" He asks as sharply as he can, despite his nerves, and Thor's smile only grows wider. 

"I found your card," Thor says and Loki feels his cheeks immediately heating up. 

"What card?" He asks weakly, tempted to just bury himself under the blanket again. 

"The one you left on my pillow," Thor says, the stupid grin still on his lips. 

"I- I didn't leave anything," he replies and tries not to grimace at how obviously his lie is. Thor only looks more amused by his answers.

"I know your handwriting, Lo."

Loki shakes his head stubbornly; he won't give in so easily. "Well, I didn't mean to give it to you. I just forgot it there," he says as dismissively as he can but it doesn't seem to convince Thor. 

"You drew a little snake and a thunder on it," Thor says confidently and Loki knows he has lost. Having run out of excuses there's only one thing he can do now; he grabs the blanket and tugs it over his head, successfully hiding himself from Thor. This will do for now. 

Except that his stupid brother is shifting on the bed so he can slide under the covers, settling comfortably right next to him, their faces only inches apart. 

"I really liked the card. Thank you, brother," Thor says softly and even though it sounds genuine, Loki is sure he's just saying it so he won't hurt his feelings. He sticks his lower lip out in a pout, deciding to just ignore Thor's words. "Especially the adorable little snake. It's almost as cute as you are," Thor continues and Loki huffs as if he's annoyed but he has to fight the small smile that threatens to creep onto his face. 

He doesn't object when Thor pulls the blanket lower, letting their heads out. Now, in the light of the room, Loki can feel his face burning up again under Thor's gaze. He hadn't realized just how close they were under the blanket- and still are. 

Thor hesitantly brings his hand to his face, cupping it gently in his large palms before brushing his thumb over Loki's lips, where there's still a pout that slowly starts to disappear despite Loki not wanting it to. 

"Maybe I could give you a kiss to show you how much I loved the card?" Thor offers and Loki's eyes go wide in surprise. "It's okay if you don't want to." 

Loki doesn't even have to think before replying. "I want to," he whispers and Thor smiles brightly at him, making his stomach flutter. 

He watches as Thor leans in, and he closes his eyes, sighing quietly when he feels his brother's mouth against his own. Thor's lips are soft and dry and absolutely perfect and Loki wishes he'd never have to pull away. It feels so much better than he imagined it would and he doesn't want it to end. He hopes he'll get the chance to do this again - and again and again - and that it's not just a one-time thing. 

He has to hold back a whimper when Thor breaks the kiss, fortunately pulling only slightly away; Loki can still feel his warm breath ghosting over his lips. 

"Did you really like the card?" He asks a bit shyly, feeling his heart almost stopping at the sight of the affectionate smile forming on his brother's face. 

"I _loved_ it, Lo. It's amazing, just like you, little one," Thor tells him and leans in to kiss the tip of his nose. Loki giggles happily and buries his face into the crook of Thor's neck, shifting as close to him as he can. 

"I'm glad you loved it," he mumbles, nuzzling Thor's neck with his cheek. "Do I have to make you more cards if I want more kisses?" He asks, a mischievous little smirk now tugging at the corner of his lips. 

Thor laughs and grips him gently by the neck like he always does, sending warmth curling in Loki's belly. "You can have as many kisses as you want," he says, just before pulling Loki in a second one that is even better that the first. The third kiss, though, is probably the best. Until the fourth one comes and then the fifth. Loki is sure he'll never get tired of this.

He knew giving the card to Thor was an awesome idea!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Feedback is always greatly appreciated!🤗❤️


End file.
